The Elemental Spirit
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: Where every element has an oposite,and every element is a person. Every few hundred years the great evil is reborn, and elements new hosts must be chosen. What an odd combantion. RikuSora AxelRoxas LeonCloud
1. Prologue: Lost in the flames, Buried in

**A/N** This story has been I my head for like ever and it is finally here typed out and everything. Unfortunately I'm not altogether too sure how long it will be till I update this story. Sorry Crimson Tears will get the main spotlight. I need at lest three reviews before I update again. Anyways enjoy!

**Warning**Character death, yaoi or boy boy love, language, and I am not to sure what all else.

**Summary** If there was one thing_ he_ hated it was fire. If there was one thing **he** hated it was water. If there was one thing he hated it was Earth. If there was one thing he hated it was wind. If there was one thing that bothered him it was light. If there was one thing that bothered _him_ it was the dark. What an odd combination. AxelRoxas RikuSora LeonCloud

**Disclaimer** Here let me spell it out. I. o-w-n Own. N-o-t-h-i-n-g Nothing.

**The Elemental Spirit**

Prologue: Lost in the flames, Buried in the dark, Forever ten feet under

Everything around him was red, it was hot worse than the Sahara desert, and in fact it was so hot it felt like his skin would melt off. He tried to call for help but his lungs were filled with too much toxic air, too much smoke. All he could do was use his body as a shield to protect his twin. But all this seemed to do too the child hidden from the flames was burry him deeper into the darkness.

The tips of his hair were burring he could feel blood blisters and areas the fire had bit at his body and he was pretty damn sure his leg was broken where the falling rafter had hit. But even after it had fallen on him he had continued to drag himself and his twin across the floor of there once gorgeous living room toward the exit.

But of course he just wasn't strong enough to make it to the door. From where he was laying he had a perfect view of everything he knew leaving. He saw his brother's stuffed moogle that he had got for his birthday last year withering away. The couch where his mom use to read to him almost completely eaten away, his older brothers pictures on fire, he saw his water gun melted away to nothing more than the plastic that had once formed it, and his fathers briefcase that he use to hide candy in, as a surprise for the kids slowly melting away in the corner.

He just knew that if they didn't leave if they didn't get out he would be as withered as his brother's moogle as burnt as him mother's favorite books. He was scared and he knew it that was what killed him.

The other was also scared, not knowing what was going on around you was a terrifying feeling as well. He hated being left in the dark he hated not knowing.

"Sora…" a few coughs followed the hidden one's name, "Roxas!" More coughing. Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder and then the last thing he saw was the flames closing in on everything he knew and loved.

Sora however was still very conscious but still could not leave the dark. For as the person pulled them out his brother's body was still in the way of the horrors around him. Suddenly the air was more breathable then Sora joined his brother passed out in a sweet oblivion.

The one that had dragged them out was panting heavily his golden hair covered in soot. His body badly burnt but he was a lot better off then the younger two. He made sure the twins were alright before charging back in and dragging two more people out. However once everyone was out he couldn't check on the most recent two he had pulled out. For he too joined the sweet dream land.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And a tragedy so great took from us a loving mother and father coworkers and friends we can only take comfort in the fact…" Like any of the three that had survived could really listen like they could really believe that all this was happening. There parents just couldn't be dead they just couldn't. It wasn't even a possibility.

As they watched the mud fall over the graves and the grave yard was emptying Cloud heard whispers in his ears. Clouds world around him went black deeper than the deepest night. He could see nothing but heard voices all around him.

"_Cloud you fear the earth that has buried you parents forever ten feet under." It wasn't a question it was a statement._

_Cloud answered anyway, "Yes." _

"_Then I grant you the power of wind to protect the things you love. Wind is a powerful and misunderstood thing. It can rip houses from the ground, send forks though solid concrete, and rip the ground asunder. This is a great responsibility use it wisely. Its opposite is earth. As is yours. The wind is you, you are the wind in ever aspect of you being."_

"_Wait what do you mean."_

"_All in due time young Strife all in due time."_

Light once again flooded his world and Cloud winced. He was back in the graveyard. The wind was blowing strongly it was circling around him like a tornado not yet strong enough to take form and Cloud swore he wasn't crazy but the wind was whispering to him. _"I greave for them to."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Roxas had locked himself in his room and was staring out his window tears streaming down his face. His eyes not really noticing the scenery around him, he simply moved his eyes around tall buildings in the night every thing was dark. But then there was a flash of light someone was having a campfire.

Roxas's world went completely black and he heard whispers all around him.

"_Roxas you fear the flames you were lost in."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I grant you the power of water to protect the things you love. Water can freeze in to a solid it is in the air you breathe and is a liquid you drink. Most of you body is made up of water. Floods have been known to kill hundreds. When manipulated just right it is extremely dangerous. This is a great responsibility use it wisely. Its opposite is fire. As is yours you are now water in every way shape and form."_

"_What do you mean that doesn't make any sense."_

"_All in due time young Strife all in due time."_

Light once again flooded him and he was back in his room. His tears had formed a puddle on the floor and suddenly the water amount multiplied and it was swirling all around him. "_Come to me Roxas be not afraid I will not leave you."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora had also locked himself in his own room at the place they were staying at….there grandparents house…maybe it was there aunts he really couldn't remember. But either way he had been starring mindlessly into someone's fire till a storm started and rained the fire out.

All the lights were turned on in his room he had even asked for a night light. He had taken up to fearing the dark in a most spectacular fashion. About that time some lighting flashed and the power went out. The room flooded with darkness. Sora let a scream escape his throat

Then suddenly light over flooded him. But he was no longer in his room he was in some place that seemed to be nothing more than pure light.

"_Sora you fear the darkness that left you not knowing what was happening."_

"_Well yes…"_

"_Then I grant you the power of light. The bringer of life and love. Everything needs light and its power is amice and indescribable. It rules over the elements of Fire and Earth. This is a great responsibility use it wisely. Its opposite is dark. As is yours you are now light in every way shape and form."_

"_I'm sorry but what do you mean?"_

"_All in due time young Strife all in due time."_

Suddenly he was back in his room confused yet comforted even thought the room was still dark.

"Light can you hear me? Answer my call. Illuminate this room with you wonder."

The room filled with light and Sora heard a voice. _"I can hear you loud and clear. I will never leave you I am you."_

"Wow."

So yeah what do you thing drop a review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 1 Halfway Haunted

**A/N****: **Well here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. And thank you to my 4 reviewers Samantai, Faith Aikoi, Brennend, and WillowFae.

**Disclaimer****:** Sweet tarts the tangy candy…yeah I don't have enough money for them you think I own something important?

**The Elemental Spirit**

Chapter 1: Halfway Haunted

When strange things happen around you that no one seems to be able to explain you don't tend to stay in one place for very long. Cloud was of legal age to be on his own and in taking with this had become his brother's legal guardian. After all it had been three years of being shuffled from relative to relative. Three years since his parents were placed in the ground.

All the Strife brothers were beginning to understand there powers a bit better. Something they understood was that Cloud and Roxas's powers were meant for followers, even though only they could control them. But each element had come from a base element. There were only two base elements Light and Dark.

And to put it in a way that would be easer to explain, you needed to think of Light and Dark as people. The offspring of Light was Fire and Earth, Fire was like the sun obviously emanating light, and Earth needed Light to live. Hence forth they need Light to guide them, for without Light they did not exist. This meaning that even though Light truthfully couldn't command the elements these elements looked to Light for guidance.

Then of course there was Dark, whose offspring was Wind and Water. Wind and water's connection to Dark was a bit more of a mystery. But the brothers thought it might have something to do with icy hearts but they couldn't really be sure. They never met Dark so they didn't really know, but also in this fact it meant they both felt a little lost.

Sora seemed the most in control, so mostly they both looked to him for guidance. However Sora was the embodiment of Light not Dark, so he couldn't really help all that much. However them looking to him they at least learned how to not flood the town, or start a hurricane where there was no ocean for miles, _thousands_ of miles.

The Strife brothers were unloading the boxes into there new house when Roxas and Cloud felt it a strange pulsating feeling it was faint but yet somehow still strong, it felt slightly warm like seeing a long lost friend, but yet cold dark and distant. But looking over to Sora they realized he had not had any of the same emotions. In fact it looked as if he had felt noting at all.

And Cloud knew he was the only one who heard what happened next. "_Cloud!" _The wind whispered obviously excited.

Cloud rolled his eyes; both he and his brothers were uses to conversing with there elements. And of course no one understood what Cloud said back, _"Come on what has got you in such a frenzy, you act like you one the lottery which is impossible cause we both know, you don't have hands."_ Cloud teased, it was like talking to a friend so close they knew everything about you every memory, every thought, every emotion, like and extension of yourself in a different being.

The wind pouted just a slight change in the atmosphere, only Cloud could feel it. _"You know that's not true you are me as I am you so technically I do have hands."_ Yes technically that was true in fact everything just said about Cloud to the Wind, could be said about the Wind to Cloud. Yes the wind had memories, thoughts, and emotions _She_ even had a name. Windy.

"_That is beside the point what has you so excited."_

Windy sighed and rolled her eyes, the sigh caused just a slightly stronger gust, but her rolling her eyes caused a slight shift in the darkness. Roxas felt that one, he looked at Cloud who smiled and rolled his eyes as well, Roxas slightly scowled but did not press and turned away, what Cloud and Windy discussed really wasn't any of his business. If it did concern him Brook would tell him latter. _"Don't play dumb Cloud I know you felt it too."_

"_You mean that weird pulsating felling."_

"_YES!"_ She griped exasperated. The wind began to swirl around the trees like a twister was on its way. Even Sora could now guess that Cloud was talking with Windy and she was, somewhat annoyed. But Sora merely raised an eyebrow as he continued bringing boxes inside.

"_What was it?"_

"_Oh _come on!_ You know all my memories you should have recognized it."_ When Cloud still didn't seem to get it she let out a loud huff of air sending the air that had been spinning, straight forward instead._ "It means you knucklehead, that tonight Darkness will awaken himself from his slumber and chose his brother…or sister, though last time we awakened we all chose girls so it was agreed that this time we would all chose boys, but Shade is really rebellious so he might do it just to piss Radiance off, but then again he is very loyal and also might not want to piss off Radiance for some reason or another-"_

"_Yeah ok I get it."_ Cloud broke her off mid rant. Cloud was no fool he knew that Radiance was Light which meant that this Shade, that Windy was referring to must be Dark. So he hadn't stopped Windy because he was confused but more or less when she started ranting you had to stop her early or else you could never get her to shut up. It takes a lot to make the wind, well…winded.

"_Go to him tonight, he won't be like you and your brothers he will be all alone in understanding what to do. You must help him so he can help you."_

"_Oh but am I suppose to help him with no one but you?"_

"OH NO!_ Don't worry about that, I am absolutely positive that Brook will have her and Roxas come and help."_

"_So can we bring Sora?"  
_

"_No, this is a path that your brother cannot follow. Just as soon he and Radiance will soon leave on a path that you cannot follow."_ Part of Cloud stirred uneasily, he didn't like that, leaving Sora to go on a path that he couldn't follow, or Sora going on a path that he couldn't follow it unnerved him. And of course Windy could tell, but all she had to do to comfort him was tell the truth. _"Do not be bothered by this, nether of you can follow on the same path but they run side by side completing each other. No one will be left behind."_

The only thing that bothered Cloud now, was he now knew that there was some memory that Windy was hiding from him. But not on purpose, she just didn't want to remember herself, and although she did not bring the memory up he got the painful feeling like she was making some kind of promise to herself, even if she didn't even really know what herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sure enough Windy was right and Roxas was standing out side the house waiting for Cloud Three hours before Midnight. "This is such a pain in the ass." Roxas grumbled.

Cloud sighed and shook his head, "Like you would have been able to go through any of this on you own without going insane."

"Yeah, well…that's true…but……………ok I guess I got to give you that one." Roxas grumbled. He really didn't like to lose.

"_Stop standing around and let's go!"_ Both Windy and Brook said in excitement.

Both Roxas and Cloud rolled there eyes and followed there instincts as they started to run.

Notes:

Windy- Yeah I know really corny names but hey they work.

Tell me what you think k?


End file.
